Puesto de Besos
by Boggartt
Summary: De quién habrá sido la grandiosísima idea de vender besos? y por qué ella no tiene ni un solo cliente? dónde rayos están todos sus fastidiosos pretendientes?... o no, no él, ni loca piensa besarlo, defifitivamente no... Feliz cumple Alpha 2


**Y aquí les presento este "pequeño" fic que es publicado en este mes por dos motivos en especial**

**San Valentín (con un poco de atraso, yo lo sé... agradézcancelo a los exámenes o mejor aún, a los profesores que se les ocurre hacer exámenes XD)**

**y el cumpleaños número 15 de Little Mess, así que pequeña Alpha 2 (recién nombrada), este es tu pequeño presente :D**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_**Puesto de Besos**_

Seiji Tomoeda, 11:13 am.

Todo el instituto, todo debidamente decorado con motivos decorativos de la fecha: San Valentín. Corazones, cientos de corazones y querubines; corazones, querubines y flores; corazones, querubines, flores y osos de peluche; corazones, querubines, flores, osos de peluche y mucha comida.

Corazones, querubines, flores, osos de peluche, mucha comida y… Salón 2A. Sí, salón 2A que en ese momento era un gran sinónimo de besos… ¿por qué? Porque alguien (muy gracioso por cierto) de susodicho salón había propuesto un puesto de besos como su actividad para el festival.

Inexplicablemente la idea había ganado por más votos que el total de chicos, en otras palabras, algunas chicas votaron por la actividad planteada.

Y ahora estaban ahí. Todas las bancas guardadas y en su lugar parejas de sillas acomodadas a una distancia prudente como para dar "algo" de "privacidad", a sí, y un grupo de "voluntarios", tanto chicos como chicas, esperando a sus "compradores de besos".

Podría decirse que su actividad llamó mucho la atención y estaba siendo un éxito desde su casi una hora de inauguración, los "vendedores" por así llamarlos, no se quedaban solos por mucho tiempo, a lo más cinco minutos, todos, excepto uno.

Ella, cuya cantidad de pretendientes era estratosférica y había sido nombrada como una de las chicas más lindas y populares del instituto. La pregunta era, ¿dónde rayos estaban todos sus fastidiosos persecutores cuando se necesitaban?

Era justo por esos pretendientes que al inicio se había negado rotundamente a ser "voluntaria", seguramente ellos intentarían aprovechar la ocasión (iuu).

_-Eso nos conviene, imaginen la cantidad de dinero que juntaríamos – había dicho una de sus supuestas amigas cuando les comentó el motivo de su negación._

Y la convencieron, ahora Tomoyo Daidoji, hija de la magnate empresarial más importante de Tomoeda y tal vez de Japón estaba ahí, sentada perdiendo el tiempo viendo como todos sus compañeros vendían y ella esperaba.

-¿Sabías que llevo sentado aquí cinco minutos? – le dijo alguien haciéndola sobresaltar – puedo esperar todo lo que quieras.

Lentamente se giró, sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba.

Su más extraño, excéntrico, en parte atento, molesto, fiel, ferviente y desafortunadamente atractivo pretendiente. Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-Hola princesa – saludó con esa sonrisa ladina tan suya.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – le preguntó no muy feliz.

Sí, tal vez Hiraguizawa era ahora su pretendiente, pero en un inicio todo parecía indicar un odio mutuo, no se soportaban, se hacían bromas pesadas y molestaban a cada rato, tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela, hasta que el chico le declaró la razón de su comportamiento o eso intentó:

_-Te odio porque me gustas – le gritó con la chica al borde de las lágrimas tras una de sus bromas y enfrente de casi todo el salón._

Desde entonces y después de una batalla personal interna por parte del chico, sus nuevas bromas y molestias tenían otra intención.

-Ya pagué diez dólares, así que dime que prefieres, ¿diez besos de un minuto o uno de diez? – le preguntó levantando la ceja pícaramente.

-Prefiero comer clavos – respondió tras pensarlo unos segundos.

-Que sean diez entonces – dijo y en un rápido movimiento la besó, así sin más, sorprendiéndola completamente y dejándola indefensa.

¿Qué sintió? Inexplicable… completamente… mágico e instintivamente lo abofeteó cuando se sintió libre de su contacto.

-Auch, no debiste hacer eso – le dijo el inglés – ahora tendremos que repetirlo.

-Ni loca.

-Está en tu contrato – repuso mostrándole la hoja que días antes ella misma había firmado – justo aquí.

-No veo nada ahí.

-Es que son letras chiquitas, acércate más – ella obedeció – lo ves, no agresión al comprador o el servicio se repetirá, así que.

Volvió a besarla.

-Eres un idiota – le dijo la amatista intentando no llamar la atención.

-Y faltan nueve – sonrió él.

-Olvídalo, no volveré a besarte.

-Ya pagué – se quejó – aparte, parece que no tienes más clientes.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Soy el primero ¿no es así? – le preguntó apoyando el mentón en una mano y sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Eso no quiere decir que… un segundo, ¿qué hiciste?

-Pague.

-No, ¿qué hiciste para que nadie me escogiera?

-A eso, los amenace – respondió como si le dijera el clima – a todos y cada uno de los idiotas que creyó que podía besar a mi chica.

-No soy tu chica.

Segundo beso, con un poco de resistencia por parte de ella.

-Como sea, no voy a permitir que alguien más te bese – le dijo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Tonto, el dinero de la recaudación es para el refugio de animales – le recordó – y por tu culpa solo recaudare diez dólares.

-A descuida, llegue a un acuerdo – la tranquilizó – pago por cada idiota que espanto, un dólar por cada uno, a este paso quedare en banca rota – agregó con una mueca.

-Realmente eres un patán – le rugió – puedes hacer lo que quieras solo porque tu abuelo es el director.

-Querrás decir el dueño de la escuela – la corrigió – y si no fuera por mí a ti también te hubieran expulsado hace rato.

Eso era cierto, lo sabía pero nunca lo iba a aceptar frente a él.

Tercer beso, esta vez duró más, de nuevo la chica forcejeó un poco.

-No eres más que un aprovechado – le dijo haciendo que unos cuantos voltearan a verlos.

-Ya pague – le repitió – estoy gastando una fortuna por estar aquí y no me lo agradeces.

-¿Qué tendría que agradecerte? – le preguntó furiosa – ¿Qué espantes a todos los chicos que se me acercan?

-Sí, de nada – repuso el oji-azul – a menos de que te gusten que una bandada de gorilas te persiga.

-Ahuyentaste a Dai, por tu culpa ya no me habla.

-Oye, yo soy más lindo que Dai.

-Y más modesto.

Cuarto beso.

Esta vez la chica se defendió, empujó a Hiraguizawa y lo abofeteó con fuerza.

-Bien, ese no valió – dijo sin molestarse.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra volver a besarme.

-¿O qué?

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué rayos lo haces? – explotó – ¿por qué insistes en molestarme así?

-¿Qué parte no entiendes? – le preguntó divertido – you like me – le dijo y acercándose peligrosamente a ella agregó – and I love you.

Volvió a besarla. La chica estaba tan sorprendida por la confesión que no hubo reacción.

-No – dijo quedamente – no es cierto.

-Tú no lo decides – soltó Eriol con un poco de resentimiento.

-Es imposible que sientas eso por mí – le dijo, él la observaba – siempre me has molestado.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Claro que sí, desde el inicio.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí, ni siquiera sé por qué – siguió con los puños apretados – ¿qué fue lo que te hice?

-Solo quería llamar tu atención – le dijo sinceramente.

-Y molestándome lo lograste – le espetó.

-Sí, lo logré – Eriol se notaba molesto – cuando te conocí fui amable contigo y nunca me notaste, solo te importaba Sakura y tus diseños, Sakura y el coro, Sakura y la fotografía, Sakura y sacar video – dijo con tono pomposo – o sí, y Sakura.

La susodicha estaba en una de las sillas adjuntas atendiendo al único de nacionalidad china, castaño y de ojos ámbar del salón.

-Sakura es mi prima y mi mejor amiga – le aclaró – mi primer amiga. Nunca lo entenderías.

-¿Nunca? – repitió con algo de amargura – en Inglaterra no tuve ni un solo amigo. Cuando llegué aquí y vi que eras amable con todos y todo el mundo decía lo genial que eres, solo quería que fueras mi amiga, pero a ti no te interesó.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sí lo es – había dolor en su mirada – no sabías mi nombre hasta que comencé a molestarte y no puedes negármelo.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, no pudo más que bajar la mirada.

Eriol aprovechó el momento y volvió a besarla, un beso rápido y con un poco de frustración.

-Te odio porque nunca quisiste ser mi amiga – le confesó – y te molesto por que a pesar de eso me gustas.

Paz… Eriol solo sintió una fuerte punzada en la mejilla, cuando se atrevió a mirar, la amatista temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Tienes frío? – preguntó con su usual calma.

-Eres un idiota – le espetó – si eso era lo que sentías debiste llamar mi atención de otra forma.

Haciendo uso de su velocidad sobre humana volvió a besarla sin que ella lograra evitarlo, los labios del chico temblaban.

-Tal vez no me creas, pero te considero mi mejor amiga – le susurró con un gran esfuerzo por mantener tranquila la voz.

-Tienes razón, no te creo.

Eriol sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía, dolía más de lo que había imaginado.

-Seguiré molestándote principessa – dijo intentando recuperar la sonrisa.

-No eres más que un...

-Idiota, lo sé – le guiñó el ojo.

La chica lo abofeteó.

-No merecía eso.

-No, lo siento – se disculpó – pero esto sí.

Volvió a abofetearlo. Él, con la boca entreabierta (y un poco divertido) le regresó el golpe, Tomoyo sorprendida lo golpeó de nuevo, pero no quedó ahí, no… comenzaron una batalla de bofetadas, Eriol por supuesto media su fuerza para no lastimar a la chica. Pronto todos los presentes los veían con atención. Y ellos no pararon hasta que el inglés, acercándose cada vez más a la amatista detuvo la pelea con un beso.

Con uno más desesperado que los anteriores, con el cual intentaba decirle lo que no había podido con palabras, que era cierto lo que le decía, que sus sentimientos eran reales, intentaba demostrarle lo especial que ella era para él.

El beso terminó y ella no había hecho el menor intento por devolvérselo.

Un inusual silencio presente. Eriol giró la cabeza en torno suyo. Todos, absolutamente todos sus compañeros y compradores los veían con la boca entreabierta.

-¿Qué, nunca vieron un espectáculo de bofetadas? – preguntó lo más serio que pudo.

Los presentes tardaron aproximadamente cinco segundos para descifrar la pregunta y regresar a lo suyo, el inglés solo rodó los ojos.

-Eres insoportable – le espetó la amatista.

-¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que te gusto? – siguió tomando una de las níveas manos de la chica, ella por supuesto comenzó a forcejear.

-Cuando el sol se congele.

-¿Sabes cuántos besos me debes después de todos esos golpes?

-Tú también me golpeaste – le recordó intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-Cierto, también tenemos que contar esos – repuso pensativamente – tu mano es muy suave.

-Y se llenará de tu sangre si no la sueltas – le rugió amenazadoramente.

-¿A sí? – le cuestionó divertido.

Con su propia mano la jaló hasta la orilla de su asiento, se dio el lujo de poner una mano en su cintura mientras acariciaba el dorso de la chica con su pulgar e invadió sus labios nuevamente. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el mar de sensaciones que la embargaban con ese beso en particular, cada partícula de su cuerpo vibraba y su corazón estaba al borde del colapso.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso – le pidió cuando el chico la liberó.

-¿Por qué? si te gusta tanto como a mí – dijo juntando sus frentes y sonriendo tiernamente, tan tiernamente que ella casi lo vuelve a besar – ¿tienes idea de lo grandioso que será cuando decidas corresponder princesa?

Tenía una idea bastante clara, pero no diría que sí y pondría toda su fuerza de voluntad para no averiguarlo.

-No y aléjate.

-Sonrojada te ves más linda de lo normal – dijo haciendo que la chica acariciara su rostro con el dorso de su mano – te sonrojaste más.

-Solo aléjate – logró articular.

-Si en verdad quisieras que me alejara hace rato que me hubieras empujado – le susurró con su aliento acariciándole la piel.

La besó suavemente. La amatista estaba en una encrucijada personal: el chico que detestaba la estaba besando, por una parte debería sentirse asqueada, por otra cada nuevo beso le gustaba más… un segundo noooo, no podía estarle gustando, definitivamente no, no, no, no.

-¿Te gustó?

-No.

-¿Por qué te mordiste el labio entonces? – le preguntó pícaramente – yo puedo morderte si quieres.

-No.

-Entonces bésame tú.

-No voy a hacer eso.

-Sé que quieres.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí, solo que eres muy terca – le espetó – kiss me – le dijo en un tono un tanto… pervertido.

La amatista soltó un suspiro y rodó los ojos.

-Sigue soñando.

-Te hice sonreír – le dijo feliz – voy mejorando. Ya en serio, embrasse-moi.

-No voy a besarte – repitió intentando no sonreír, con poco éxito – aun que sepas francés.

El inglés hizo un adorable puchero antes de inclinarse y unir sus labios. Tomoyo hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejar sus labios inmóviles, supo entonces que no lo lograría por mucho tiempo más, estaba temblando, ella lo sabía y muy posiblemente él se había dado cuenta. Eriol se separó solo un poco para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica. Tomoyo lo agradeció mentalmente, su hubiera durado solo un par de segundos más, el oji-azul hubiera ganado.

-Fue tu idea ¿cierto? – le preguntó intentando sonar normal – esta actividad fue tu idea.

-Bueeeno – titubeó él – quería besarte – admitió como disculpándose – con mi otra idea peligraban mis piernas, unas cuantas costillas, el dedo meñique y si lo lograba, posiblemente me hubieras golpeado donde no se debe.

-¿Qué tipo de… – intentó imaginar – olvídalo, no quiero saber. ¿Los contratos también fueron idea tuya?

-Si – aceptó apenado – sabía que ibas a golpearme, así que… ehm.

-¿Cuántos chicos?

-¿Eh?

-¿Cuántos chicos has… ahuyentado?

-Ah, eso – Eriol se preocupó un poco, se rascó la cabeza como pensando – pues ehm, digamos que 50 – la nívea levantó una ceja – bueno, 100 – la ceja subió más – ¿150? – Tomoyo intentó decir algo – de acuerdo, 200.

-¿200? – repitió impresionada, ¿eran tantos?

-Más o menos – volteó a verlo interrogante – cuando llegué aquí eran como 300 – se sinceró rindiéndose al fin.

-¿Qué?

-Es que algunos regresan, son muy insistentes, uno sobre todo.

-¿Quién?

-… – Eriol de pronto se notó molesto, la amatista nunca lo había visto con el ceño tan fruncido, exceptuando la vez en que pintó su adorado piano de cola (con pintura de agua cabe mencionar) – Dai.

-¿Dai? ¿En serio?

Tristeza, desilusión, eso y más mostraba el rostro del pelinegrodestellosazules.

-Deberías salir con él – le dijo de pronto – si es que te gusta.

-Solo pensé que ya no le agradaba.

-Bueno, tiene un serio problema auditivo – rugió el chico – sigue sin querer escuchar cuando le digo que se aleje de…

-¿Estás… celoso? – cuestionó la amatista.

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo? – soltó amargamente – ¿solo porque lo elegirías a él y no a mí?

-Nunca dije.

-Sí, lo estoy – aceptó intentando controlarse, con los brazos cruzados y expresión de niño regañado – me muero de celos cada vez que un chico llama tu atención y no soy yo.

Eso extrañamente la conmovió. Eriol siempre había sido el chico que más llamaba su atención, siempre. También estaba consciente de lo condenadamente atractivo que era, es decir, debería de existir algún tipo de castigo para eso, definitivamente era un crimen ser tan agradable a la vista. A su lado cualquier chico del colegio, más bien de la ciudad y posiblemente de todo Japón, por más guapo que fuera pasaba por un chico normal, como cualquier otro, venga, Eriol robaba miradas y de vez en cuando las personas giraban la cabeza para volver a verlo nuevamente.

Y como no hacerlo si era tan… con su piel blanca, pero no un blanco fantasmagórico, vela o pergamino, un blanco atractivo que hacia juego con su cabello negro y alborotado tan antojable, su rostro de largos finos, labios delgados y esos ojos, esos ojos sobre todo, la llave a la puerta de su alma, tan azul, tan profundo, tan cielo y mar. Esos ojos que la veían con tanto cariño, con esa luz especial, con…

¿Decía la verdad? ¿Realmente la quería?... decía la verdad, realmente la quería (afirmaciones)… ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué no había querido darse cuenta?

Maldición, estaba enamorada, no solo le gustaba, estaba enamorada… y definitivamente fregada.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta el chico volvía a besarla con esa enorme ternura que solo él despedía y la hizo sentir especial, muy especial, especial para él y sí, él siempre dijo la verdad, realmente le gustaba, la quería, estaba loco por ella, enamorado, todo eso, ahora lo sabía, al fin abría los ojos.

Eriol se separó un poco confundido y bastante sonrojado, giraba la vista para todos lados intentando saber lo que pasaba.

-Sentí que… – intentó llevándose dos dedos a los labios, se sonrojó más – como si tú… ¿estabas pensando en Dai?

-¿Qué?

-Que si pensabas en… sentí como… yo…

-Dices incoherencias – dijo intentando no sonrojarse – ¿por qué tan nervioso?

-Me correspondiste… y yo me quite – dijo después de analizarlo – un segundo – apareció su sonrisa ladina, la que tanto le gustaba, sí lo reconocía, le encantaba esa sonrisa – quieres besarme.

-No es cierto.

-Sí lo e-es – canturreó – ¿ya te diste cuenta de que te gusto?

-Eres insoportable – y sabelotodo pensó.

-Adelante, kiss me – le dijo bajito.

-No voy a besarte – le respondió en el mismo tono.

Ambos sonreían con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de separación, podían sentir la respiración del otro y tal vez escuchar el rápido palpitar de su corazón, solo tal vez. Él estaba feliz, ella pese a todas las emociones que la embargaban, también lo estaba.

-Solo bésame princesa – le pidió, casi rogándole.

-Ya bésalo Tommy – le dijo Sakura haciendo que ambos voltearan a verla.

Sin darse cuenta, todos los presentes estaban atentos a ellos, incluso estaba ahí el profesor Terada y algunos más observando con igual atención que sus alumnos.

-Hazle caso Tommy, ya bésame – le susurró en el oído provocando un escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

Le encantó como dijo su nombre, nunca lo había escuchado pronunciar así.

Giró un poco la cabeza, acomodó su ángulo, visualizó el objetivo antes de cerrar los ojos y lo hizo, lo besó.

Eriol no se lo podía creer, lo había logrado, al fin y después de todo lo que habían hecho, le creía y aceptaba sus sentimientos y lo mejor de todo, ella misma había descubierto lo que sentía, lo que él añoraba que existiera.

¿Qué sintieron? Tantas sensaciones, fuego líquido, pequeño Big Bang, Tsunami de adrenalina, arcoíris de invierno.

El sonido de un montón de aplausos llegó a sus oídos, haciéndolos sobresaltar. Tomoyo se separó apenada, nunca en su vida había hecho tal "espectáculo" y que sus compañeros hicieran eso, definitivamente era de lo más vergonzoso.

-¿Vamos a otro lado? – le propuso el inglés cerca de su oído.

Aún más sonrojada asintió con la cabeza. Sin darles tiempo de reacción a sus compañeros, la tomó de la mano y salieron casi corriendo del salón, él bastante feliz.

-Hola abuelo – saludó el oji-azul al hombre que estaba no muy lejos.

-¿Qué hay chicos? – les preguntó mientras pasaban y chocaba los cinco con su nieto – linda actividad la suya por cierto.

-Nos vio cierto – le preguntó temerosa.

-Tenlo por seguro – le confirmó Eriol – después de todo él es quien ha estado contando a tus tontos pretendientes.

-¿Todos los Hiraguizawa son así de extravagantes?

-Espera a que conozcas a mi abuela, ella si te va a encantar – le aseguró – era baterista de una banda de rock.

-¿Baterista?, ¿en serio?

-Sip, conoció a mi abuelo, se casaron y cuando esperaban a mi padre y le proibieron las baquetas, se cambió al bajo – explicó Eriol.

-Realmente no te creo

-Yo siempre digo la verdad princesa – dijo levantando las cejas – en fin, se separaron hace poco, una verdadera lástima, pero igual sigue tocando, ya verás que te encanta tanto como yo.

Tomoyo solo rodó los ojos, definitivamente ese chico (y esa familia) era especial.

_**¿FIN?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Eaeaeaea, les gustó? después de este punto, imagino que siguen conversando por un largo rato, tal vez van por un helado :P

Adivinan cual fue la palabra clave de este fic... sí, BESO, como lo adivinaron? Ya sé, ya sé, es lo más cursi que eh escrito en toda mi carrera aquí en ff, pero que puedo decirles, dado las festividades.

Por cierto, Feliz cumple Aaa... a ya se me iba a ir el nombre jejeje, Little little Mess, realmente espero que te haya gustado y bueno, que te la pases genial (ya en serio, 15?)

Nos leemos

:D


End file.
